1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the register adjustment in the longitudinal direction and in the transverse direction of a web to be printed relative the impression cylinder of a rotary printing machine.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that rotary printing machines have apparatuses for the register adjustment between two inking units.
The known apparatuses of this type consist essentially of a guide roller for the web of paper which is mounted in the side parts of the printing element, and a number of further horizontally arranged guide rollers are usually situated in the interior and are provided for other tasks. The guide roller of the register adjustment device which becomes effective in the longitudinal direction of the web to be printed is mounted so as to be adjustable in height relative to the frame of the printing unit.
In order also to allow adjustment of the transverse register in the known machines, it is known to provide a further guide roller of the web of paper in the interior of the printing element. For the register adjustment, this guide roller executes a pivoting movement about an axis arranged perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the guide roller.
It is understandable that the necessity of providing additional adjusting devices of known design in the interior of the machine frame of a printing element of a rotary printing machine besides a plurality of guide rollers which interact with other cylinders or rollers makes the arrangement and assembly of the register adjustment device difficult, especially considering the fact that the space available in the interior of a printing element is extremely limited.
Moreover, carrying out maintenance or repair work in the interior of a printing element is not easy, on the one hand because the apparatuses for the register adjustment in the longitudinal direction and in the transverse direction are arranged in the interior of the printing element between additionally required rollers or cylinders, and the device for adjusting the register in the longitudinal direction is arranged mechanically and functionally separate from the roller for adjusting the transverse register. It should also be pointed out that the assembly of the known apparatus, its maintenance and any repair work or assembly processes, for example for exchanging the devices, can only be carried out in an extremely complicated manner.